1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to authentication mechanisms, and more particularly, to systems and methods for adaptively trading off authentication strength and performance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Providing authentication, defined as connectionless integrity and data origin authentication, is essential to the security of networks. One method of providing authentication of a message is through use of a digital signature. Digital signatures are based on computationally intensive public key operations, thereby making them too slow for high-speed network use.
Faster authentication alternatives to digital signatures include message authentication codes (MAC) such as HMAC-SHA-1-96 and HMAC-MD5-96. Although HMAC-SHA-1-96 and HMAC-MD5-96 have been adopted as standards for popular security protocols such as Internet Protocol Security (IPsec), they still may be too slow for network applications such as real-time high-speed video, high-performance distributed computing, high-speed distributed storage, and 3-D virtual reality. Such, applications might run on conventional platforms with high speed network devices (e.g. Gigabit Ethernet or ATM networks on Pentium class machines without cryptographic hardware), on special platforms with conventional cryptographic hardware, or on computationally-limited single-processor devices.
For large amounts of data, the speed of the HMAC-SHA-1-96 and HMAC-MD5-96 functions is determined by the underlying hash algorithms, SHA-1 and MD5, respectively. On a Pentium processor, SHA-1 and MD5 require approximately 53 and 21 clock cycles, respectively, per 32-bit data word processed. These clock-cycle values may seem quite reasonable for many applications, but are untenable for high-speed networks on CPU-limited platforms. Indeed, some estimates indicate that there could be at least a factor of 100 difference between conventional authentication speeds and that of ultra-fast networks. Thus, while cryptographic-based data-stream source authentication techniques provide high security, they can induce time delays that are unacceptable. What is needed therefore is a practical and flexible solution to high-speed network authentication that can be implemented in software and/or hardware.